


Dos formas de bailar

by IzzyMeadows



Series: Rock'n'Bottom [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, No me arrepiento de nada, Rockband AU, Sexual Content, en este fic se ríen demasiado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le cogió suavemente una mano en una de las vueltas. El desconocido se detuvo de inmediato y lo miró con gesto confuso. Fudou le hizo dar otra vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.<br/>—Eres un espectáculo —le dijo con toda sinceridad, sin soltarle la mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos formas de bailar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/gifts).



> Teniendo en cuenta cuánta gente leyó «La pequeña muerte» (Viko), en realidad este fic era innecesario porque Viko ya sabía a grandes rasgos lo que pasa en él (como que fue idea suya), pero lo escribí porque me dio la gana, básicamente.
> 
> Ya sé que nadie quería saberlo, pero esta es la experiencia que llevó a Fudou a componer la infame _Deep Throat_

  _«Well you're dirty and sweet, clad in black, don't look back and I love you.»_

T-Rex: _Get It On_.

* * *

 

            Era un milagro de piel morena, cuerpo fino y ojos enormes, entornados por las luces parpadeantes de la pista. Su coleta se movía alegremente, deshaciéndose en mechones verdes cada vez que saltaba o se inclinaba, y volviendo a formar un solo rizo después.

            Fudou Akio llevaba fácilmente diez minutos sin apartar la vista de él. Lo bueno era que ninguno de sus acompañantes le estaba haciendo caso: Someoka había incluido a su novio en el pack y solo se estaban prestando atención el uno al otro (y ni siquiera estaban morreándose ni nada; estaban _hablando_ los muy sosos); Tsunami se había ido a bailar en el mismo momento en el que entraron en el local y Tobitaka estaba en paradero desconocido (seguramente en el baño). Así que Fudou no tenía que escuchar burlas ni discursos aburridos, ni darle explicaciones a nadie; en todo caso, a la belleza de pelo verde que lo tenía hipnotizado. Quizá ni eso, porque no parecía darse cuenta.

            Y desde luego su idea no era ir ahí a pedirle excusas; lo que pretendía era hablar con él, pero de una forma bastante más íntima que una insípida disculpa por acosarlo con la mirada.

            Se levantó del asiento y se acercó al chico, que ahora daba vueltas y movía las caderas como una bailarina egipcia. Bueno, o algo parecido, suponía; en realidad Fudou no sabía nada de bailarinas egipcias.

            Le cogió suavemente una mano en una de las vueltas. El desconocido se detuvo de inmediato y lo miró con gesto confuso. Fudou le hizo dar otra vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

            —Eres un espectáculo —le dijo con toda sinceridad, sin soltarle la mano.

            El muchacho ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió también, un gesto calmado con la boca cerrada y los ojos oscuros un poco más abiertos. Tenía una cara muy bonita, menuda y juvenil, observó Akio, y el cuello elegante y delgado como de cisne.

            —Gracias. —Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos aún unidas y luego volvió a mirar a Fudou—. ¿Me devuelves la mano?

            La sonrisa de este se volvió más pícara, y le apretó un poco más la mencionada mano.

            —¿Qué me das a cambio?

            —Pues así, a bote pronto y sin conocerte de nada, una hostia si no lo haces. —Seguía sonriendo de la misma forma y daba un poco de miedo.

            Fudou lo soltó.

            —Vale, vale. Eres un poco agresivo, ¿no?

            —Solo un poco. Ya sabes, no hagas a otros lo que no quieras que te hagan a ti.

            Se alejó hacia la barra, donde trabó conversación con otros dos chicos que quizá le habían caído mejor. Akio chasqueó la lengua y fue a hablar con el camarero antes de que le atendiera.

            —¿Ves al chico guapo de pelo verde? —Señaló dónde estaba—. Le pago lo que te pida.

            El camarero puso cara de circunstancias.

            —Eso no es suficiente ni de lejos para que se interese por ti. Ni siquiera para que te perdone —aseguró.

            —Oh, ¿lo conoces? ¿Siempre es así de borde?

            —Con quien invade su espacio sin ser invitado sí.

            Fudou lanzó una risita. El camarero le cobró igual.

* * *

            Cuando el chico de pelo verde se acercó a él con paso decidido, pensó que su idea había dado los frutos que esperaba.

            Craso error: ni le sonrió, ni le dio las gracias, ni se puso a hablar con él. Lo que hizo fue tenderle un billete con gesto adusto y sin decir palabra.

            —¿Para qué quiero yo eso?

            —Para que no me invites a nada.

            Fudou se encogió de hombros.

            —Guárdatelo; era para pedirte disculpas.

            De todas formas, el otro se quedó con el billete en la mano extendida.

            —No importa para qué sea; me puedo pagar las copas, gracias. Si quieres pedirme perdón, hazlo directamente.

            Akio suspiró y le dejó sitio en el sofá, pero él no se sentó.

            —Pues mira, siento haber invadido tu espacio —remedó al camarero—. ¿Hay alguna forma de ligar contigo sin que te ofendas? Si sigo metiendo la pata, no voy a tenerte ni de conocido...

            Sorprendentemente, su interlocutor se sentó a su lado, aunque sin mirarlo a la cara.

            —Bueno, me gusta que la gente se interese por mí como persona, no como cacho de carne con ojos. —Volvió a tenderle el billete—. ¿Vas a cogerlo o no?

            —No. Si no quieres aceptarlo como disculpa, sirve para romper el hielo. Y siento haberte hecho sentirte así.

            El otro levantó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

            —¿En serio?

            —Bueno, me gusta acostarme con personas, no con cachos de carne con ojos —devolvió Fudou—. Y en este puto pub no hay nadie que me guste más a primera vista que tú, así que me interesa llevarme bien contigo.

            —Por lo menos dejas claras tus intenciones. El que avisa no es traidor. —Suspiró—. ¿Y no me vas a decir ni cómo te llamas? —preguntó, mirándolo a la cara por primera vez en la conversación.

            —Fudou Akio —se presentó, con la misma sonrisa brillante de antes.

            Su objetivo lo miró con cierta desconfianza, retorciéndose un mechón de pelo.

            —Midorikawa Ryuuji —respondió al fin—. ¿Puedo invitarte yo a una copa?

            Fudou asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma más dulce.

            —Claro.

* * *

            —¡A ver si me entero del asunto!

            —No te vas a enterar; no eres precisamente brillante.

            —Cállate, Suzuno —gruñó el chico pelirrojo—. A ver. Te vistes para matar —comenzó, mirando la ropa de Midorikawa con ojo crítico. Este abrió la boca para protestar, pero no tuvo tiempo—. Te tomas como cuatro copas distintas. Cargaditas encima. Te pones a bailar en plan sensual, y luego te sorprende que algún baboso venga a intentar llevarte al catre. ¿Por ahí voy bien?

            —Se te ha olvidado comentar que, de hecho, lo del catre era su objetivo principal —apuntó Suzuno.

            —¡Pues eso! No hay quien te entienda, macho.

            Midorikawa suspiró.

            —Es que no quiero que me miren como a una cosa. Tampoco es tan difícil de entender, Nagumo.

            Este se encogió de hombros.

            —Es a lo que te arriesgas con tanto cretino suelto —espetó—. Lo siento, pero es así.

            Suzuno tomó un breve sorbo de su vaso mientras miraba de reojo a Midorikawa, examinándolo en silencio. Se preguntó por qué se complicaba tanto la vida, si solo se trataba de tener sexo.

            —¡Pues me toca mucho la moral que venga como si ya me tuviera a sus pies! Además, que yo tenga que aguantar a un cretino invadiéndome por cómo bailo es injusto —Midorikawa seguía a lo suyo.

            —Y picarte porque alguien quiera utilizarte cuando lo que tú pretendes es utilizarlo a él, igual un poco también —ahora sí habló Suzuno.

            Ryuuji iba a llevarle la contraria, pero prefirió callarse. Como de costumbre, Suzuno Fuusuke lo entendía muy rápido, y no podía contradecirle cuando tenía toda la razón. A veces era realmente incómodo.

            Saginuma le trajo su quinta consumición.

            —No hace falta que pagues; lo ha hecho ese de ahí —informó, señalando a Fudou.

            Midorikawa y Nagumo pusieron cara de peces fuera del agua. Suzuno no porque, como siempre, se esperaba una reacción similar por parte del rechazado.

            —¿Por qué no le dijiste que no?

            —Porque lo considero justo.

            —Una copa por cogerle la mano igual es un poco caro, ¿eh? —se burló Nagumo, y Ryuuji le dio una colleja—. Joder, tampoco es para ponerse así. Hoy estás muy borde.

            Midorikawa le pidió disculpas automáticamente, pero sin sentirlo. Estaba ocupado pensando en varias cosas a la vez: en Fudou, en la noche anterior, en lo que le había dicho Suzuno, en por qué se lo había dicho. Fuusuke parecía conocerlo mejor que nadie, y eso no siempre le agradaba. Lo que tenía de listo lo tenía también de liante.

            Estaba siendo infantil en varios aspectos y lo sabía. Y además podía evitarlo, pero no quería.

            Por eso acabó pasando por alto la actitud arrogante inicial de Fudou, que tanto le había ofendido, y hablando con él como personas normales: para no pensar en lo que le había pasado, y quizá para liberar la tensión acumulada como Akio deseaba hacerlo.

* * *

            —¿Has venido solo?

            Midorikawa se rió.

            —Eso es una forma muy trillada de intentar ligar, ¿no te parece?

            Ahora ya le daba igual; Fudou ya le había dejado muy claro lo que quería de él y, de hecho, Ryuuji lo estaba pasando bien manteniéndolo a raya. Por eso, precisamente, le respondió así, haciéndole reír también.

            —Sí —repuso Akio sin inmutarse—. Vas a tener que perdonármelo. Normalmente la gente se me acerca a mí y yo no tengo más que escoger.

            Su ahora pareja de baile lo miró con rostro burlón. Dio otra vuelta frente a él, y Fudou tuvo que tragar saliva para no babear al verle la nuca de cerca. Acarició ligeramente la coleta verde de Midorikawa, que se reía.

            —Al final no me has dicho si venías solo.

            —No, no vengo solo —sonrió Ryuuji, sin dejar de bailar.

            Akio se puso detrás de él y lo sujetó suavemente por las caderas, siguiendo su ritmo.

            —Bueno, aunque tengas amigos puedes venir conmigo. Soy buena compañía.

            —Es una oferta tentadora, pero casi no te conozco.

            Fudou deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, y Midorikawa se rió de nuevo y se acercó más a él.

            —Siempre podemos conocernos más a fondo —susurró Akio cerca de su oído.

            Ryuuji se estremeció ligeramente, pero logró mantener su fachada por el momento.

            —Oye, ¿estas chorradas te funcionan con otra gente? Lo pregunto en serio.

            —Pues claro que no, ¿cómo van a funcionar estas gilipolleces? —se rió Fudou, dándole la vuelta de nuevo para encararlo.

            Volvió a abrazar a Midorikawa por la cintura y se acercó a él hasta que sus pechos se rozaron. Ryuuji no sabía qué hacer con los brazos, y al final los dejó colgando, inertes, mientras contenía la respiración y esperaba un beso que no llegó.

            —Esto sí que es una táctica de ligue —siguió hablándole al oído con voz baja y seductora, como cuando cantaba en el escenario.

            —Ya lo había notado...

            Midorikawa, sin darse cuenta, había rodeado su cuello con los brazos. Fudou lo estrechó un poco más.

            —¿Eso que veo es un poco de hielo derritiéndose por ahí? —se rió.

            —No, es que en algún sitio tenía que poner los brazos.

            Akio escondió la sonrisa en su cuello. Ryuuji se lo permitió, aún pensando en la noche anterior, cuando había abrazado casi de la misma forma a su ex, y se habían besado tanto y con tantas ansias que llegó a plantearse volver con él solo para poder hacer eso con frecuencia.

            Lo cual habría sido un gran error, dado que lo habían dejado porque no funcionaban en absoluto como pareja (excepto en la cama).

            Enterró el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Fudou, intentando sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

            —Hueles bien —murmuró—. ¿Es colonia o gel?

            —Gel. Oye, ¿estás bien? Me estás dejando avanzar mucho de repente. No es que me queje, pero es raro.

            Asintió con la cabeza.

            —Un poco ido. ¿Me invitas a un chupito?

            Fudou sonrió de nuevo, y esta vez se apartó un poco de él para que lo viera.

            —No sé yo... Si estás borracho, no podré hacerte nada —bromeó—. Si lo hiciera no tendría ninguna gracia.

            —No. De hecho sería horrible y tú un cabrón absoluto. Pero si no estoy borracho ahora, ¿por qué voy a estarlo con solo un chupito más?

            —¿Porque ya has mezclado mucho?

            Midorikawa hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

            —No te preocupes. Estoy en plena facultad de mis posesiones mentales. —Se quedó pensativo un momento: algo fallaba en aquella frase—. Bueno, al revés.

            Entonces Fudou se echó a reír.

* * *

            El chupito acabó convirtiéndose en dos, y en otra copa después, aunque al menos Midorikawa tuvo el buen tino de escoger algo que ya había bebido antes, para variar. El camarero los miró con desaprobación.

            —Si vuelves a pedir alcohol, me negaré a servírtelo —advirtió a Ryuuji—. Ya has bebido bastante más de lo que deberías.

            —Saginuma, por favor, que no eres mi padre. ¡La noche es joven! Además, como camarero, lo que debería importarte es que te pague, ¿no?

            Saginuma miró al techo como si este pudiese proporcionarle paciencia. No se molestó en responder, así que Midorikawa dio por hecho que cumpliría su amenaza.

            —¡Bueno, se acabó el alcohol para mí! Estarás contento —le dio un pequeño empujón a Fudou—. Como no estoy borracho, te puedo dar permiso —se rió.

            Akio se rió a su vez y le tocó suavemente el flequillo, algo alborotado porque Midorikawa se había quitado el sudor de la frente varias veces mientras bailaba.

            —¿Y piensas dármelo?

            —Todavía tengo que pensarlo.

            No era verdad, pero se estaba divirtiendo haciéndose rogar. Sin embargo Fudou ya suponía que sí tenía ese permiso, y le acarició la cara, haciéndole cosquillas con las yemas de los dedos.

            —Pero no mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó desde muy cerca.

            Midorikawa se planteó muy seriamente decirle que sí y darle un empujón, pero en lugar de eso, le sonrió y no se molestó en responder.

            Tampoco importaba demasiado, ya que pronto tendría la boca ocupada en otra cosa.

* * *

            La puerta se cerró violentamente con una patada de Fudou, que acertó a la primera por casualidad. Midorikawa lo estampó contra ella y le mordió el cuello con fiereza, haciéndole daño.

            —Au... Te has pasado.

            —¿No te gustaba...? —replicó Ryuuji con una risita, y después le lamió la zona dolorida.

            —Eso me gusta más... —Akio jadeó un poco al notar las manos del otro en su cintura.

            Lo empujó suavemente para llevarlo hasta la cama y se tumbó a su lado para darle besos en el cuello y los hombros.

            Tenía los labios calientes y húmedos y su flequillo le rozaba levemente la cara a Midorikawa, que mientras tanto intentaba quitarse la camiseta sin que Fudou tuviese que parar de besarlo. Fue imposible, pero para compensar, su compañero de cama le besó también el pecho y el estómago, y la boca de nuevo, suave al principio, profundo y desesperado después, mientras notaba los dedos de Midorikawa clavándose sin piedad en su nuca.

            Le metió la mano en los pantalones y le arrancó un gemido que se ahogó en su boca. Ryuuji le arañó los hombros con fuerza y movió las caderas buscando más. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto, tan libre, tan salvaje... Hacía tiempo que no se entregaba a algo con tantas ganas.

            Prefería esto que besar a Hiroto. Su preocupación por aquel desliz estaba desapareciendo, empujada a un lado por las manos y los labios de Fudou en su cuerpo, por el calor que sentía y las ganas de sentir aún más. No había sitio para nada más en su cabeza.

            Se revolvió para situarse sobre él y le sonrió con picardía. Akio le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició la cintura con las puntas de los dedos, en un roce muy leve, provocándole un escalofrío.

            Midorikawa tenía las manos inexplicablemente frescas y los labios blandos y lentos. Bajaban con cuidado, a un ritmo como de _stop motion_ que era casi una tortura, desde el rostro, por su pecho, hacia el abdomen, más abajo.

            Fudou no sabía cuándo se quedó desnudo, y tampoco le importaba. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era la boca ardiente de Midorikawa, su lengua acariciándolo, el aire casi frío que lo rodeaba cuando retrocedía, su pelo suave y verde resbalando entre sus dedos temblorosos.

            El mundo entero era Midorikawa haciéndole estremecerse y sentir el placer en todos los nervios de su cuerpo.

            Entonces explotó y todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

            —¿... la? ¿Fudou?

            La voz sonaba preocupada. Menos mal que se conocían poco, que si no...

            —Estoy bien —murmuró sin abrir los ojos aún.

            —Pensaba que esto que te ha pasado era un mito —confesó Midorikawa.

            Fudou rió suavemente.

            —Si te sirve de consuelo, no eres el primero que se lleva un susto. —Abrió los ojos y lo primero en lo que se fijó fueron los labios húmedos de Ryuuji—. Perdona; espero que no te hayas atragantado...

            —Yo no me atraganto —dijo como si nada.

            —Qué interesante...

            —Pero si me dejas un cepillo de dientes, te lo agradeceré.

            Fudou negó con la cabeza, riéndose un poco, y Midorikawa le sacó la lengua. El castaño no desaprovechó la oportunidad de atraerlo hacia su cara y atraparla entre sus labios en un beso húmedo, ansioso y totalmente sexual. Ryuuji volvió a tumbarse sobre él y Akio metió los dedos en el abundante pelo verde, ahora suelto y cayendo libremente a ambos lados de su cabeza. Lo tenía más largo de lo que Fudou había calculado, y más bonito.

            —Siéntate aquí, conmigo —pidió junto a su boca.

            Midorikawa asintió con la cabeza y se levantó despacio. Sabía que Fudou no apartaba la vista de él, e hizo un espectáculo (lento y un poco ridículo) de quitarse la ropa que le quedaba, aguantando la risa cada vez que se fijaba en que Akio estaba haciendo lo mismo.

            —Vaya _showman_ —se burló este.

            Ryuuji dejó de resistirse a la risa y le plantó un beso seco y repentino.

            —Cállate...

            Fudou se calló obedientemente, y se dedicó a acariciarle las piernas un rato mientras admiraba las vistas. Midorikawa era increíble desde abajo; parecía más alto, pero igual de esbelto; sonreía y el pelo, que caía en ondas desordenadas hasta su cintura, no hacía más que mejorar la imagen.

            —Qué guapo eres, joder.

            Ryuuji se movió un poco sobre él y se rió de nuevo, con malicia.

            —¿De verdad? ¿Como cuánto te gusto?

            —Como para comerte. —Fudou le lamió despacio—. Una y otra vez. —Sopló ligeramente, logrando que se estremeciera—. Hasta que no puedas correrte más.

            Midorikawa tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior con deseo anticipado.

            —Hagámoslo.


End file.
